It Came Upon a Midnight Clear
by lilkawa
Summary: Mr. Darcy writes Christmas cards


_Pride and Prejudice_ doesn't belong to me.

Feedback is HUGELY appreciated.

Enjoy.

It Came Upon a Midnight Clear.

It was night time in the Darcy household and Fitzwilliam Darcy sat at his desk in the drawing room writing Christmas Cards. It was a necessary chore that he detested, but every year his sent cards to business associates, family and even a few friends.

He always left the writing of the list to his sister Georgiana, she was far better at it, he pointed as he sometimes removed or added people depending on his feelings towards them at that particular time, it was better that she did it. She was a very forgiving person.

He went through the list again, _the Bingleys, the Matlocks, the Redmans, Peter Fine, Lucy Morgan, the Petersons, Lady Catherine de Bourgh,_ at her name he stopped.

Her name brought to mind his recent visit to Rosings and of course Miss Elizabeth Bennet. He still could not believe that she had rejected him. He had all the advantages of wealth and education and if he dare add, looks and even sense. She had looked right at him and said no to him. He was the last man she could ever thinking of marrying.

He had to hand it to her, her refusal had made sense he had been arrogant, presumptuous and rude but she couldn't know how his heart had been pierced. If only you knew how much I loved you Elizabeth. Thank God I never told anyone that I intended to propose, how would I ever live that down, that a common girl had rejected me.

But you know she really isn't common, he added to himself, she's great, quick, amusing, and beautiful. In a word Elizabeth Bennet was amazing. Amazing. In every single way, she was amazing.

He wondered what she was doing for Christmas; they probably had plenty of parties to attend. Knowing the Bennets they would also throw some of their own. They would sing and dance. She would smile at her partners and probably even get proposals of marriage. Who knew she might get engaged, even married.

Married. Elizabeth married to someone who wasn't him. Married.

He stared into space and imagined her walking down the aisle in a pure white gown. She would be wearing a glorious veil of ivory lace, long and bright. Her dark hair held away from her face with bright flowers and ornaments. She would wear pearl earrings and a pearl necklace around her neck. White gloves on her slender perfect arms and wearing a wide beautiful smile. Smiling at him, her fine eyes sparkling and saying 'I do'.

"I do," he said.

"You do what?" Georgiana asked him.

Until she spoke he'd forgotten that she was in the room. He thought quickly. Think, Darcy, think, he said to himself.

"I agree with you," he began, "this year we really should give fruit baskets as well as Christmas cards. We shall add baskets of apples, grapes, pears and oranges. Like you said."

Georgiana smiled at him, "I thought you weren't even listening."

He smiled back, "that should be a lesson to you. _I am_ always listening."

"Don't you think Aunt Catherine will be offended though, getting the same things as the Matlocks? You know she thinks herself better than them."

Darcy thought about it, "Maybe we should vary the fruit, so that the baskets aren't exactly the same. But then again how will she know?"

"She always knows," Georgiana told him, "that's proof that she's really related to you."

Darcy made a mock angry face at his sister who faced him defiantly, "well," he said, "if she's related to me, she's related to you as well."

"Oh dear," Georgiana said laughing; "I forgot that _you_were related to me."

They laughed.

"So have you finished the cards?" she walked over to the desk.

She looked at the desk and saw that only one card had been written.

"Fitzwilliam, what have you been doing all this time?" she asked him.

"Thinking of the perfect words," he replied, "You know, to send the right message."

"What perfect words? _Wishing you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year_ are the only words we're writing," she told him. She looked at him and had an idea.

"Maybe I should address the cards this year," she said, "after all I am old enough to do that and I am the lady of this house."

With that she pulled him out of the chair and sat down.

Darcy was only too willing to relinquish the task; he had more important thoughts occupying him.

Please God, let Elizabeth not get any proposals this Christmas. Please.

The end.


End file.
